the clan
by ariblack10
Summary: Fang Martinez is not the Wizard he is thought to be, neither is Draco Malfoy. though had gone to the School with the rest of the flock, Fang, or Shall we say flare is not Human in fact, neither is Hermione granger. Fang is what you call a...
1. prologue

**PLREASE READ:**

**I do not own Harry potter, Pokémon, Bakugan or Maximum ride, however I do own certin Charters 'other side' the side that is with the clan. this is a four way cro****ssover, the Brawlers Bakugan are now Pokémon because I can do that better than I can Bakugan.**

* * *

><p><em> Hello there, my name Flare Magma, most know me as my cover name Fang Martinez, but Fang Martinez is not a real person. He is just a cover for me to hide under, and I cannot let my cover get blew by anyone. Including my closest human friends, Maximum and Iggy, I love those two to death but protecting my Clan, my family is more important than them knowing who I really am.<em>

_ In my Clan there is about sixteen of us who go looking to take down out enemies, we co-work with sorceress. There is very few of my kind left alive today, I am a aviangan, I only know of one other non-bitten aviangan today. He goes to school with me and is in my clan, the Slytherin-claws. His name is Draco Malfoy, well that's his cover name for school, the rest of us stay in the chamber of secrets during the school year and work to take our enemies. Our Race has been thought to be existent for two thousand years but soon our presents will be known. The others, they were once human but told me to change them, they took on new looks and names. Here is my gang, oh yeah we speak with a lisp in our true form_

_Flare Magma: me  
>Cover Name: Fang Martinez<br>real eye color: flame orange  
>Cover eye color: onyx<br>hair color: black for both  
>I have a purple patch of skin around my eyes that look like a mask, I have a black dragon tail and fiery red wings<br>powers: fire (hence the name, flare) immune to heat  
>Pokémon: Meowth<em>

_Real name: Dragon Spirit  
>Cover name: Draco Malfoy<br>Real eye color: Gray  
>fake eye color: gray<br>real hair color: silver  
>fake hair color: blond<br>he has a light blue mask around his eyes, a silver dragon tail and Blue and silver wings like a dragon, he also has dragon claws  
>powers: extremely flexible, super hearing<br>Pokémon: Slytherin_

_Real name/cover name: Shun Kazami  
>chosen name: Saint Royals<br>Shun eye color: brown  
>Saint's eye color: lime green<br>Shun hair color: black with green streaks  
>Saint's hair color: green with black streaks<br>he has a grass green mask around his eyes, a ruby green tail and ruby green wings  
>Pokémon: Ingram<em>

_Real name/ cover name: Ace Grit  
>chosen name: Acid Justice<br>Ace's eye color: gray  
>Acid's eye color: silver<br>Ace's hair color: teal  
>Acid's hair color: silver<br>he has a silver mask around his eyes, a silver dragon tail, and silver wings  
>Powers: mind control, mind reading<br>pokemon: Percival_

_Real name: Hydron Zenaheld  
>chosen name: Atlantes knight<br>Hydron's eye color: violet purple  
>Atlantes eye color: lavender<br>Hydron hair color: pale green  
>Atlantes hair color: pale green streaked with golden sparkles<br>he has a gold mask around his eyes, a gold dragon tail and gold wings  
>pokemon: dryoid<em>

_Real name: Dan Kuso  
>chosen name: Homer Daytona<br>Dan eye color: brown  
>Homerun eye color: hazel<br>Dan hair color: brown  
>Homerun hair: red<br>he has a red mask, a red dragon tail and red wings  
>pokemon: Drago<em>

_Real name: Runo Masski  
>Chose name: Rainbow mills<br>Runo eye color: Green  
>Rainbow eye color: pink<br>Runo hair color: blue  
>rainbow hair color: tide die<br>she has a rainbow colored mask, dragon tail and wings  
>Pokémon: tegerria <em>

_Real name: Shadow prove  
>chosen name: Hyena paw-print<br>shadow eye color: red (blind)  
>Hyena eye color: Red (blind)<br>shadow hair color: white  
>Hyena hair color: neon blue<br>he has a neon blue mask, a white dragon tail and black and white wings  
>Pokémon: Hades<em>

_Real name: Spectra phantom  
>chosen name: shotgun tyrant<br>Spectra eye color: blue  
>shotgun eye color: yellow<br>Spectra hair color: blond  
>shotgun hair color: black<br>he has a red mask around his eyes, a red and black dragon tail and wings with one wing red, the left one and one wing the right black.  
>Pokémon: Helios<em>

_Real name: Mira Clay  
>chosen name: Willow flower<br>Mira eye color: blue  
>Willow eye color: yellow<br>Mira hair color: orange  
>willow hair color: black<br>she has a red mask around his eyes, a red and black dragon tail and wings with one wing red, the left one and one wing the right black.  
>Pokémon: weilda<em>

_Real name: Alice gaybeth  
>chosen name: Spring shys<br>Alice eye color: brown  
>Spring eye color: dull orange<br>Alice hair color: orange  
>spring hair color: grass green<br>she has and Green mask around her eyes, a green tail and green wings specked with yellow and red  
>Pokemon: Hydranoid<em>

_Real name: Lync Volan  
>chosen name: Lava Falcon<br>Lync eye color: baby blue  
>Lava eye color: pink<br>Lync hair color: pink  
>lava hair color: pinkish red<br>he has a pink mask around his eyes, a pink dragon tail and pink wings  
>Pokémon(s): Aluze Altar _

_Real name: Gus Grav  
>chosen name: Grim getaway<br>Gus eyes: Green  
>Grim eyes: black<br>Gus hair: blue  
>Grim hair: black<br>he has a black mask, a black tail and black wings  
>Pokémon: Vulcan<em>

_Real name: Baron Letoy  
>chosen name: Wolf Pack<br>Baron eyes: blue  
>Wolf eyes: golden yellow<br>Baron Hair: purple  
>wolf hair reddish brown<br>he has a reddish brown mask, tail and wings  
>Pokémon: Nemis<em>

_Real name: Marucho Marakura  
>Chosen name: Min Hindu<br>Marucho eyes: blue  
>Min eyes: tan<br>Marucho hair: blond  
>Min hair: neon blue<br>he has no mask, a blue tail and blue wings  
>Pokémon(s): ElfinPyris _

_Real name: Mylene farrow  
>chosen name: Milkly flounder<br>Eyes(both): blue  
>Hair(both): blue<br>she has a blue tail and white wings  
>Pokémon: makumus <em>

_Real name: Julie Gillbert  
>chosen name: Jungle tilt<br>Julie eyes: brown  
>jungle eyes: brown<br>Julie hair: white  
>jungle hair: dark green<br>she has a dark green mask and wings and a brown tail  
>Pokémon: Goram<em>

_that's us, and we are not human, nobody in Hogwarts knows this, and we know Hermione is Harmony Slytherin-Claw, there clan lets us stay, they are the only ones who know of us. This is our story, please read like its import because it is. I'm taking a huge risk exposing this to you, and we call ourselves team rocket, we are the devious, want it all ones within the clan but they love us, we also have a Pokémon Named meowth who we saved form James and Jessie; who are still after that Ash guys Pokémon, and they are on our side we just keep Meowth_

* * *

><p><strong>so that is the prologue, if you know what Pokémon is, Jessie and James will appear in latter chapters and when ever Fang...umm...Flare gets into trouble or is going to get into it he and his team will say the motto. oh and if you haven't figured out my wolf pack thing reread the name thing.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Flare: you know I'm not that ready to go to Hogwarts, mum

Me: to bad you have to

Flare: but mummy!

Me: No

flare: *screaming and punching random things* NO MUMMMY! I DONT WANT TO GO ME WANT TO STAY HOME

Fang: oh my god, Ari can I slap him?

Me: no you can not slap him, but you can spank him.

Flare: *still yelling, throwing things now* NO HOGWARTS I DONT GO I STAY HOME

Fang: you know what, I'm going to find my head phone and turn on my relaxing music

Me: ugh, your no help fangless

Flare: NO NO NO I STAY HOME, I STAY HOME, I STAY HOME, NO-

Me: FLARE TRAVIS MAGMA stop this nonsense this moment you are going to school this year and that's final.

Hydron: finally, she shut him up, now while ari is getting her fiction son to Hogwarts train station I have to do the disclamer, Ari does not own, HP, MR, or any thing but the charters other halves such and Flare, Dragon, and saint

* * *

><p>It was another school year, I was on the train headed to Hogwarts, normally I sit with the flock and Ron, Harry and Hermione but today, Hermione and I got a compartment alone. She knew what I really was, and I knew what she was, a sorcerer. Hermione's real name is Harmony Slytherin-Claw. The rest of my gang live in the chamber of secrets for the time being, right now I was in my true form.<p>

"Hey, harmony" I said

"Hey, Flare, you should change back, how was your summer" she said

"Boring how wasss yoursss" I said as I changed to Fang

"Same old, same old" she said

"Dragon hates being mean to you, you know" I said

"He's never mean to me" she said confused "what are you talking about"

"Draco Malfoy, he's Dragon, and his name means Dragon" I said

"Oh, well he has to be mean to me, he's a pure-blood and I'm a mud blood"

"I know, Dragon just misses the old times" I said there was a knock on the door

"Can I sit with ya'll" Dragon said at the door

"yea" Harmony

"It's Snake this year" Dragon said as he sat down "He's our DADA teacher, Slogan is our Potions teacher, mongrel is still the transfiguration teacher and the rest is the same"

"Oh great our least favorite teacher in the most important subject this is going to suck this year" I said

"Stop it you to" harmony said

"well, I know that Snake is going to let the death eaters into the school this year" Dragon said

"Oh no" harmony said

"Okay, Dragon." I said going into leader mode "as soon as he does that go down to the chamber, this is the year" I said

"you mean were going to do it"

"Yes, when the fighting breaks out we will expose ourselves"

"Only you, Draco" I said

"Okay, you two, lets just focas on finding grandfathers whereabouts." harmony said

"I so cant wait to see Saint again, and Acid... hey why did you put hyena in charge this year, because he laughs all the time and is so immature, I wonder if our home is still in one peace... oh yeah fang did you ever find out who the real heir of Slytherin was, because I know for a fact that Harry, and Ron, and Nudge, and Maximum, and Iggy thinks it's me, but I am not the heir of Slytherin. I hate being mean, to everyone, I don't think it's right if I could I would be nice to everyone I could I think that Harry being to chosen one is so totally awesome because I would like love to be destined to save the world wouldn't you Fang, well in a way we are saving the world and we are going to be so famous when we our true selves. ZOMG I so hope nothing bad happens this year but knowing you and the golden group you will find some trouble, hey you wont be mad if I followed you guys, and please tell me when your going to do something exciting because my tower is so boarding and all. Hey isn't max destined to save the world, I like her motto, stay together, stay alive, save the world, fly on. so, so, so, so, so, cool I mean I -"

"Take a breath Draco" I advised, dang that guy can talk forever, but I never yell at him like we do nudge it's easier to get him to shut than it is nudge. " I put Heyna in charge because I wanted to, yes, it'll still be in one piece they don't have magic and only magic can destroy it, yes I do know who the heir of Slytherin is, it's the Dark lord and Hermione. no I do not want to be a chosen one" I said, I was used to answering his questions like that.

by the time that we go to school Draco had let out five more rants," ... and I hate that I cant talk to my hearts desire, I mean I would talk all day and all night if I could, Potter and them are going to sit with us, aren't they, oh hello pony, whose a good girl, oh come on Fang I was petting the horse." Draco said as I pulled him into the cart, the golden group started coming up to our cart.

"are you ready Dragon, here they come" I said and Draco nodded biting his lip to keep himself silent, and put on a fake, annoyed look. Harry, Max, Iggy, Nudge, and a ron came up and sat with us.

"Hello, Fang, Hermione... Malfoy" Ron greeted Draco just nodded biting his lip harder, Draco was going to be nice to Hermione this year to fake that he sat with us and we had a heart-to-heart talk on the train, he just doesn't want to be mean, and I know we have a ball this year, and he is asking nudge, down to the chamber of secrets and we'll expose ourselves to them, then.

"Hello, Ron" Malfoy said, I stiffened, that idoit was not suppose to say his first name, ugh, he's so aggravating sometimes. " Harry, Maximum, Iggy and Nudge, how was your summer" he asked I felt the arts jolt forward, I relaxed starting to feel my clans life forces it calmed me to feel that they were okay, I was glad dragon was okay too. When we arrived to Hogwarts we went right to the chamber, but what we didn't know was that nudge had followed us

* * *

><p>don't you just lovecliff hangers, well that's not really one, but there it is chapter 1<p>

Hydron: yes, finaly

R&R


End file.
